


A Simple Kind of Life

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “I have always pictured myself as a mom.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Kind of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rediscovered my old No Doubt albums, so of course I've been on a No Doubt kick lately. This is loosely based on "Simple Kind of Life."

 

The coffee shop is relatively quiet that morning when Braeden asks, “Do you ever think about it?”

“Think about what?” Derek looks up from his phone as soon as he finished texting Scott. Braeden gestures towards a blonde woman with her partner and their energetic, babbling baby who can't seem to sit still. “Having a family? I used to a lot, before...” he pauses, but Braeden knows he's talking about the fire. He clears his throat. “My mom wanted grandchildren really bad,” he admits and runs his fingers around the rim of his coffee cup.

“Her and my stepmom had that in common,” she smiles. “I have always pictured myself as a mom,” Braeden rests her chin on her hand, not looking away from the happy family. “When I was younger I hated other kids, thought they were horrible, but I knew I'd love my own children because they would be mine.”

“Did you dream of a house with a white picket fence, too?”

Braeden smiles and rests her forearms on the table, “Not exactly, smart-ass, but close. I just wanted to be a wife and a mom. ”

Their relationship had gotten more serious over the past six months, with Braeden moving into Derek's place. It wasn't long after that that Derek began thinking about having children again. Every now and then, he'd picture a toddler with bushy black hair running around the loft. “It can still happen. We could get that house and start a family,” he says and places his hand over hers, “if that's what you want.” She can't help but crack a small smile. “There's still time, you know? We're still young.”

She looks at him wistfully, wishing it could be that easy. “After everything I've seen and fought? Everything and everyone that has hunted me? Hunted both of us?” She shakes her head, as if trying to erase painful memories, “Look at our history. We can't expose a child to that kind of danger.” Braeden looks down at the ground and thinks for a moment. “I guess I kinda brought it on myself, huh?”

“What are you talking about?” Derek asks, concern written all over his face.

“I mean, I don't exactly have a desk job,” she says and he can hear the pain in her voice. “I wanted a simple life, but I fucked it up by choosing this path. Made my bed and now I gotta lie in it.”

Derek doesn't know what to say to put her at ease, because she's right. They don't exactly live the safest of lives. The sudden realization of them procreating being slim to none truly makes his heart hurt. He presses his lips against the back of her hand and sighs.

“It could be worse, though,” she says and Derek raises his eyebrows. “If it wasn't for the choices I made, I would have never found you.” Braeden smiles at her boyfriend and continues, “You would make a good dad, you know that?”

Derek chuckles, and as he's about to reply, his phone goes off. It's a text from Scott. He quickly reads it and says, “Scott said Deaton's done translating the spell we need. We gotta go.” Derek stands and grabs his jacket off the back of his chair.

Braeden follows Derek out of the coffee shop, but not before giving one last look at the happy family she'd never have.

 

 

 


End file.
